Anne de Chantraine
Anne de Chantraine '''(born '''Anne Catan) is a magician and founding member of The Lords of the Silver Twilight. Appearance Anne de Chantraine has long, beautiful blonde hair and often wears an arch expression. Despite being hundreds of years old, she has the appearance of a 19-year old girl. History Early Life Anne de Chantraine was born in Greenock, Scotland in 1603 to a family of low-level magicians. Her father began teaching her naming when she was five years old, and by the time she was ten she had far surpassed either of her parents' magical abilities, or their ability for secrecy. At 17, after an incident in which she turned a stone into a loaf of bread in order to feed a starving child, she and her family were arrested for practicing witchcraft. Her mother and father were executed, but she managed to escape to France. Upon arriving in France, Anne gained access to all manner of dark magics, including a spell that allowed her to drain the life from others, making her effectively immortal. Here she made a living as an enchantress, bolstering the weapons of various noblemen in secret. However, her abilities were soon discovered by the public once again, forcing her to flee to London. Lord of the Silver Twilight Upon her return to London, Anne struggled to find a living as a faith healer, caught in a constant state of chaos as she was forces to balance her own safety with her skill and passion for the magical arts. Eventually she was able to reconcile these two disciplines with the discovery of Carl Stanford in 1647. Stanford, an independently wealthy British nobleman and one of the most powerful magicians in the world and a founding member of the Order of Transcendence, helped Chantraine shield herself from the public eye while developing her magical abilities. In 1651, the two founded the Order of the Silver Twilight. In 1730, at over one-hundred years old, she decided to return to her ancestral home in Scotland, where she was able to live under the radar despite her identical appearance for almost fifteen years. In 1745 she was arrested for witchcraft, but was released when she beguiled a local peer of the realm. She then traveled to the Americas, hoping to find refuge with noted magician John Scott. However, he had already been killed upon her arrival. At this point, she returned to France and went into hiding, studying both the dark arts and the occult with some diligence. Her research revealed the approach of the dark star Ghroth, which would awaken the Great Old Ones from their slumber. Under the direction of Carl Stanford, she began looking for the means to Transcendence, in hopes that she may find some way to be spared. The Field Expedition In 1912, The Field Expedition found a number of ancient carving featuring detailed information on the True Rite of Transcendence, which Anne needed to complete her research on Transcendence. After purchasing the tablets brought back by Field from the Norwegian government for a hefty sum, she worked with John Scott to organize an expedition to Greenland as a followup to the Field expedition. The Frontier Expedition set off from Boston Harbor on May 8, 1912, including Anne among its crew. Abilities Weapons * .22 Short Automatic: 90%, damage 1d6+1 * Fighting Knife 80%, damage 1D4+2 Spells * Enchant Projectile * Mindblast * Power Drain * Steal Life Skills * Archaeology 65% * Astronomy 75% * Bargain 55% * Cthulhu Mythos 55% * Disguise 65% * First Aid 90% * Hide 70% * European History 90% * Law 35% * Library Use 79% * Listen 75% * Locksmith 80% * Natural History 90% * Navigate 55% * Pharmacy 45% * Poisons 90% * Psychology 87% * Sneak 90% * Spot Hidden 90% Languages * Arabic 77% * English 90% * French 99% * German 58% * Greek 56% * Latin 93% * Russian 60% Anne de Chantraine